Eggnog And Mistletoe
by Lady Pickles
Summary: A christmas LuxeL one-shot from 2008, written for Athena. Rated for suggestive themes.


This is a one-shot Christmas present for Ramen!!! I didn't know what to give her, or write to her, so I decided to use an older roleplay we have. This is based on our very first LuxeL rp. It's where Luxord was a bartender who got it on with a Dancer. They face TONS of drama and trials, and this is where it's all come to. There was MPreg in the story. Lots of it. -snicker- and incest between brothers and cousins. Plus underage sex. It really doesn't get any worse than what we had in there. Well.... except our pedophilia one.... O.o Ah.... I'm just going to shut up now before I scare our readers off. IT'S LOVE I SWEAR!!!! HATE SEX AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!! WE'RE NOT SEXUALLY DEPRIVED!! WE'RE VERY HAPPY!!! -faint-

So.... seriously... we actually don't REALLY condone real acts of pedophilia to the extent we... ah.... rp it. But if a fucking twenty three year old and a fifteen year old love each other, what's wrong with them dating?! Same with Homosexuality!! AND INCEST!!! (well... i might be wrong on that last one....) I'M NOT CRAZY I SWEAR!!! I just don't see why society is so strict on everything! In England fourteen year olds married thirty year olds, and no one, NO ONE, bat their eyes at it. In Egypt it was common for brothers to marry their sisters. It was almost REQUIRED. And in Japan, homosexuality was HONORED. It was actually considered a common and BEAUTIFUL practice!!! So.... you tell me, why all of a sudden is all this wrong? I don't know why. Except I blame.... DUCKS. Just cuz they're effed up and taste NOTHING like chicken.

Also... if you go hating on my LuxeL love... you may die. It is NOT crack. It's eff-ing amazing eliteness with beauty and deserves RESPECT. Crack is basically something that could never in a million years happen. Luxord could easily get it on with Axel. It WORKS. So don't be a hater, or I'll just tell you to go suck yourself a tiny one. You get no happy big one. Dick.

So, without further ado, and before I go all hater on your ass, here's the story.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Lady Pickles aka The Cornflake Girl.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, in fact own any part of Kingdom Hearts, or any of the music references. But the Characters Richard, Alex, Trent, and Ryan are all made from Ramen's and my rather questionable.... ah... imaginations.

**P.S.: **LOVE YOU RAMEN!!! LOVES AND LOVES AND LOOOOOVES!!!! OwO lotsa that. Here's your Christmas-y present. It's gots no lemons in it, but references. And I know you have enough imagination to think about what they're doing. You Porn fanatic.

__

"_Who needs a smile, when a tear's so full of love  
Who needs a home, with the stars up above  
It's here in your heart I want to be carried  
You are my sanctuary."_  
"**Sanctuary**" _by Madonna_

**Eggnog and Mistletoe**  
_A LuxeL holiday special for Ramen_

**Luxord's POV:  
**Fifteen years, and I still melt every time you turn those pretty green eyes on me. Do you know just how gorgeous you are my friend? Sitting there, trying to arrange the presents. You know just how Alex loves them, don't you? You look so determined, my love, my friend. Don't even notice I'm watching, do you? This moment is magic. Never thought an orphan like me could ever get here. You never thought about family, did you? On the hearth, over the fireplace, it holds my family. Our family. Small, but beautiful. Our boys have grown so much, haven't they? Alex is fourteen now. When I look at you, I remember when he was just a babe in your arms. He has your green eyes, you know. The twins, thirteen and still kicking. Trent and Ryan. They definitely sport your red hair. My eyes. I still can't believe so much time has passed.

But every time you look at me, just like you do now, my heart leaps. I know all the trials have been worth it. Years mean nothing to me anymore. I only count the moments I have. Have I told you how much I love you, my friend? I turned on the music, and you look at me. White Christmas. The tune is slow. It's peaceful…

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…_

You stand as I sing the words. Our eyes lock. Do you know just what your eyes do to me? There is no cure for this delicious feeling.

_Just like the ones I used to know._

You sip your eggnog. It was set out for Santa from Alex. But I won't tell him, I swear. I walk closer. I can see your eyes lock onto me. Wide and trusting. Do you remember what it was like in the beginning? We were so young. Young and hurt and untrusting.

_May all your days be merry and bright…_

You set your glass down as I near. We know this dance well, don't we friend? I raise my hand above us. It was mistletoe from the door to the kitchen. You look up, then lower your eyes a fraction to mine. The light in your eyes is enough to sate me. No, that's a lie. It's enough to light me on fire.

_And may all your Christmases be white._

"White indeed." You say, grabbing my sweater and dragging me down for a drugging kiss. Your lips are sweet, sweeter because of the eggnog. I can still taste the lingering candy canes and cookies. You do have a sweet tooth, don't you my love? When I wrap my arm around your waits, it's so small I'm afraid I'll break you. But you're stronger than that, aren't you love?

You devour my lips ever so gently. I don't want you to stop. Years of practice have given us this moment of perfection. When I taste you with my tongue, I can feel the tremors go down your spine. You part yourself for me. When your tongues clash, it's gentler than other times. We run our tongues along one another, being precise and slow.

"Axel…" I can feel you now, your hands. My pants seem to have a thing for torturing me. I breathe your name as a plea, but I'll get no mercy from you. I can feel your lips on my jaw, and I hear my reactions hang in the air. But now is not the time love. Slowly I pull you away and kiss you. Then as another song starts, I spin us around. You look so startled love. I laughed and led you through the steps. The lights from the Christmas tree are all we need.

You rest your head on my shoulder, and I find peace and comfort in your scent. Like sugar and spice. You're so trusting with me friend. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you. Our bodies sway side to side in time with the beat. In time with each other.

This moment is ours my friend, my love. Ours to do with as we pleased. So why is it so hard to tell you everything? The music flows in, and creates the mood. Have you ever been so peaceful? You lean your head back and smile at me. I smile back. You truly are so beautiful. Especially to me. I mouth the words to the song, and you giggle. Nothing could possible ruin this perfect moment.

"Fuck!"

Except that.

I clutch my shin in pain, and you laugh at me. Laugh! At my pain! But seeing you like this is so very worth it. Even if it took running my shin into the bloody table. Sighing peacefully, you sit down on said table, and tug me down, to hug me gently, and kiss my neck.

"Thank-you. I needed that."

I grin in response. "We both did."

The mood lighter, and easer to live with, you snuggle against me. There won't be any love made tonight. It's fun, sure, but right now, holding you is the most important thing. Picking you up, I curled us up on the couch. You drag the blanket from off the ground, and sigh, resting your head against my chest. So small, so beautiful, sometimes having just a moment like this is perfect.

And into the darkness we slip.

__

**Third Person POV:**

Alex was the first one up, as always. He sat up quickly, and threw the blankets off. His slender form was naked and he shivered, and arm snaking around to drag him back to bed. He was bumped against the warm chest of his younger brother Trent. Giggling, his legs kicked slightly, and Trent opened his azure eyes, crimson hair falling in his forehead as he looked down at his smaller, older brother. With a snort, he dragged the warm body to him, refusing to let go. Axle squirmed around laughing.

"Treeeeent!! Let gooooo!!! Santa was here!!!" He whined. Trent opened his sleep eyes again, to look at the clock on his nightstand. It blared angry red numbers, 5:02. With a heavy groan, his head flopped back, and he just tugged Alex to him tighter. "Trent! Not cool!!!!" Trent just ignored his whines for another ten minutes, finally letting him go, so Alex could leap off his bed, and start pulling his pj's on. It was the same every time they slept together. In secrecy. Alex would sneak to his room sometime after midnight, and they'd do the deed. Slam the blankets. Shake the roof. Or his twin brother Ryan's favorite saying, incesting the dirty one. Was incesting even a damn word? He gave up caring, and groaned as he pulled himself over the edge of the bed. How did Alex move so quickly after last night? Every part of him was screaming. Looking up, he saw his friend, brother, and lover stand in his red and white stripped leggings and their dads old green sweater than was about ten sixes too big for him. His platinum blonde hair was counter acted by two stands of crimson in his bangs. Trent smiled, and held his hand to Alex, and Alex grabbed it, kissing his fingers.

"Alright… wait for me." Trent sighed, and pushed himself up from the bed, his back screaming. Swinging his legs over, Alex held some clothes out to him. Jeans and a white sweater with a Christmas tree on it. Smiling faintly at his brother he decided to go commando this time, and yanked the jeans on. They wouldn't stay on for very long this time anyways, if he had any say in the matter. Pulling the sweater on, while Alex did his jeans up, shivering when those slim fingers brushed his cock, he picked Alex up and kissed him deeply. He doubted he could ever get enough of Alex. Alex giggled, and squirmed.

"Lets go wake the RyRy." He said, squirming out of Trent's arms, to dash out of the room and across the hall. Slamming open the door to leap on the lump on the bed. The room was all black. From black carpet, to black walls, to black furniture, black clothing, and a black bed. In fact the only thing that wasn't black was Ryan's hair, eyes, and skin. The said lump groaned in anger, and tried to shove Alex off him, rolling around as he tried to bury deeper under the covers. "RYAAAAAN!!! CHRISTMAS TIME!!!" Alex wailed loudly, flying off the bed, and landing on his rump on the ground covered in clothes. With a heavy groan of protest, Ryan sat up. Trent and Ryan looked almost alike. Crimson hair, slightly tanned skin, and icy azure eyes. The only difference was hairstyle, and that Ryan was taller, stronger, with a more defined body. He was also younger than Trent by twelve minutes.

"God…. Lovely I'm up. Just stop, or you'll wake the guests." He moaned, rubbing his face. Another person sat up from the bed, who had long black hair, and large azure eyes. Alex squeaked, seeing who it was.

"Rose! Why are you in Ryan's bed!?" He said, face going red, as he noticed Ryan's naked state.

"Ah…." Rose flushed, hiding herself under the covers. Trent stood in the doorway grinning like a loony at Ryan, and Ryan just flipped him off.

"Same thing you do with Trent. No scram lovely." He sighed. "Go get Lily, and don't tell anyone about this. Our secret."

Alex nodded seriously, and stood, running to find Roses younger twin Lily, their other cousin. This time he knocked on the door, while Trent followed, roaring with laughter. What was it with this house and everyone getting some? Someone with bright pink hair scuffled down the hall, yawning. He wore a pair of tight black pants, and a slim fitting cream-colored turtleneck, another man right behind him, who looked almost identical to Luxord, except for his black hair, and no piercings. He wore a tan sweater and blue jeans.

"What's with all the racket?" The pink haired man asked, running a hand through his hair, as Alex ran and threw his arms around him.

"Aunt Marly! Merry Christmas!!!" Marly looked a little surprised at the hug, and awkwardly hugged Alex back, patting him, as he got out of his arms. Not even his own daughters hugged him like so. Just didn't happen when you were the wife of the prince of England. Looking to his husband, he looked slightly helpless.

"Rich?" He asked. Richard, Luxord's cousin just shrugged, grinning. Alex was his favorite of all his nephews. So bright and cheery.

"Time to open presents yet?!" Lily popped out of her room. Her long hair was pink, and her eyes large and azure. Like Rose, she had the classic features; the only difference was her hair. Alex squealed and hugged her, she hugged him back, and the two turned, running to the living room, leaving Trent to walk along side Marly and Rich, as they made their way casually to the living room. Rose and Ryan joined them in the living room moments later, both dressed head to toe in black. Everyone seemed to be gathered around one spot, and it wasn't the tree.

"SANTA TRULY CAME!!!" Alex cried as he noticed the missing cookies and eggnog. Ryan held his stomach, and Rose giggled at him. The ones who were supposed to eat it were crashed on the couch, and were now waking to the noise Alex was making. Luxord grunted, as Axel moved around on top of him, looking up at the scene of their whole family in one room. Patting his hair, he looked a little disoriented.

"Sorry love. Ain't nothing you can do about your hair." Marly chided, patting his best friend, now cousin in law on the head. Axel raised a brow to him, and shrugged, turning to kiss Luxord when his eyes caught the play by the hearth, and stopped. He forgot to eat Santa's cookies! When he saw they were gone, his eyes instantly slid to Trent to pointed to Ryan, who was looking just a bit sick. Axel giggled, and slowly got up off Luxord, who grunted at the loss of heat.

"PRESENT TIME!!!" Alex and Lily screamed, diving under the tree.

__

Not even two hours later, and the living room was littered with wrapping. Alex was playing with a new teddy bear to be friends with his Mr. Lion, his ratty old teddy bear. Well… actually he was performing a wedding ceremony, Lily using her new Barbie doll to play the maid of honor, and her new ken doll to be the man of honor. Trent obligingly played the catholic priest. Least to say he was purposefully messing up the vows, making Alex occasionally pout and tickle him in revenge. Ryan was sitting with Rose leaning against him, as they were both reading their own books, enjoying each other's silent company. Marly was sitting in Richard's lap, and was on his new laptop, while Richard was trying to listen to his new iPod. Luxord wrapped an arm around Axel, as they watched the scene before their eyes. Yeah, they were crazy, and they didn't fit in with proper society… but they were their family. Axel rested his head against Luxord's chest, and looked up at him, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Wanna get laid?"

Luxord snorted, and choked slightly, then looked at his wife and at the crudeness. Then a lecherous grin spread across his lips.

"Ever do it in the snow?"

"No. But now I wanna try."

Axel dragged Luxord out with him, and they left out the door, leaving the others to their toys and their warmth, and Luxord definitely took his time showing Axel just how much of a gift Axel was to him.

Over all, it was a crazy, but wonderful Christmas.

__

**MERRY CHRISTMAS RAMEN!!!!!**

Loves and Hugs  
Kisses and Snitches  
We Fight when it gets real tight  
But in the end we make up  
WITH HOT YAOI SCENES!

**PLAYLIST:  
**_"White Christmas" - Bing Crosby  
"Last Christmas" - Wham!  
"Mary Did You Know" - ReBa  
"Rest in Pieces" - Saliva  
"Holiday" - Madonna  
"Santa Baby" - Madonna  
"Sanctuary" - Madonna_


End file.
